


Professor McGonagall's rules for the marauders

by enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986/pseuds/enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor McGonagall's rules for the marauders

1.do not buy pranks from the red headed time travelers from the future  
2.do not let fang into the great hall  
3.don't fidelius charm the potions classroom  
4.don't send mr. Snape to the hospital wing  
5.you may not send howlers to the teachers  
6.don't stand on chairs  
7.you may not write riddles for the Ravenclaw portrait  
8.you may not drive the Hogwarts express  
9.you may not do gymnastics in the hallways  
10.flying is for brooms mr. Potter, not the great hall  
11.you may not accio people  
12.you may not wimgardium leviosa people  
13.you may not go with the time travelers to the future  
14.I would not be able to deal with you if you did as many pranks as the time travelers  
15.you may not play truth or dare  
16.you may not use the time turner to go and get Godric Griffindoor  
17.do not make me wish that the time travelers were here and you weren't  
18.do not charge other students for tutoring  
19.don't spread rumors via the portraits  
20.don't rig the sorting hat to say sorry you're in in Slythirin and congrats you're a Griffindoor  
21.don't send owl post to muggles  
22.this one is for mr. Malfoy and mr. Snape but I'm writing a list of rules so don't drive a flying car into the whomping willow  
23.you may not call house elves your children  
24.you may not charge people to make you shut up  
25.you may not transfigure Hagrid's creatures  
26.don't let giant dogs into the building  
27.your dorm is not a zoo. The other Griffendoors say they here hooves  
28.do not give me a cat toy for Christmas. I prefer catnip. I have enough cat toys from other students  
29.do not offer bribes to the head master  
30.do not make up a series about somebody named Harry Potter just to get miss Evens to date you


End file.
